


circling the drain

by slybrunette



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-30
Updated: 2008-11-30
Packaged: 2017-10-02 03:55:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slybrunette/pseuds/slybrunette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set during 3.01. It's the in-between that's the worst.</p>
            </blockquote>





	circling the drain

It’s the in-between that’s the worst. The hours where all she’s left with is herself and her thoughts and this overwhelming sense of hopelessness. When he’s here there’s always something to do. Plans to make, another way to kill him, one that maybe, just maybe, might work this time.

(If it does, she thinks, then she’s alone, until someone finds her, which might be days, weeks, months, and losing that contact means losing something else, some part of her that knows who she is, what she is, in relation to him, to the outside world – it scares her enough to stop her from trying, sometimes, to let her give up).

Kara kills him at dinner, the fifth time, then she finishes her dinner, washes his down the drain, washes blood down the drain right after it. The guilt, the remorse that she should feel, is absent. He isn’t human and it’s not blood. Just crimson liquid that slips down her fingertips, down the fork that’s still in his chest.

She leaves the bloody handprint next to the body. She’s past the idea of trying to pretend that this is something that it’s not, of covering up all reminders of death and hate. Of trying to preserve some façade of normalcy and (lost) innocence. There would be no point in that.

Instead she changes her clothes and waits.

(He gives her purpose, in some sick way, and she has been stripped of everything else, she can’t lose that too – even if that means she needs him to walk back down those stairs; it’s a weakness he won’t see for what it is and that’s the only thing that will keep her warm tonight).


End file.
